


Transformers drabbles

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Beast Wars: Transformers, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoist/Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Random pairing generator ftw?

**Hoist (G1) / Hook (G1) / dominance**

The decepticons hadn't really expected anything when they acquired their very own pet autobot. Well some amusement probably, but nothing much more than that.

For some reason the autobot had seemed taken with Hook of all mechs and since no one saw any harm in it they'd let him follow the constructicon around. It was even kind of funny and at least it got the rest of them out of helping the constructicon, because it wasn't like the con was ever satisfied with the work they did. But the autobot seemed… well, almost happy to be ordered around by the constructicon.

No one was sure when Hoist took over doing the routine check-ups on the decepticons, but since it had to have been Hook's idea no one said anything about it. Besides, the decepticons were happy enough. Hook was an amazing mechanic, but no one wanted to be treated by him unless absolutely necessary. Gentle he was not. Hoist on the other hand was _nice_.

No, this had definitely not been what they had expected when they captured the autobot. But they'd be damned if they were letting go of him now. He was theirs and they were keeping him.


	2. Swoop/Terrorsaur

**Swoop (G1) / Terrorsaur (BW) / involuntary**

"You and Swoop same," a voice declared as he was picked up from the ground. "Me Grimlock take you to Swoop. Him Swoop fix you, then him Swoop be happy."

Terrorsaur was quite sure this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. There was that whole Well of All Sparks thing, but instead he'd ended up on Earth, with the Autobots.

He tried to get away, he really did, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Besides when Grimlock decided you were going to stay and be happy together with one of his dinobots, you didn't feel much like arguing.


	3. Motormaster/Sunstreaker

**Motormaster (G1) / Sunstreaker (G1) / traitor**

"I don't get it," Sideswipe tells his brother and doesn't look at the menacing dark gray decepticon standing far too close. In the same country is far too close.

"We're together," Sunstreaker says. Very slowly this time.

Sideswipe nods and slowly inches further away from his stark raving mad brother. "So who's going to be the traitor?" He asks to distract Sunstreaker from his imminent escape.

"He is. He wants to offline Prime more than I want to get at any particular con. They're all just as good. So he's joining us," his brother says like it all makes sense.


End file.
